Even Romeo and Juliet fight apparently
by special agent Ali
Summary: A different ending to when Juliet finds out Shawn's a fake. Shawn tries to explain and learns why she's so upset. Can Romeo win back Juliet or is Shules gone forever?
1. Confrontation and an explanation

_**My first Shules only Psych fic! I just wanted to air my own opinion on Shules. I just got into show a couple weeks ago and still haven't seen every episode but I did see a lot of them. I bought the whole season seven on Amazon for eight bucks and watched Juliet find out about Shawn. I think I understand why she was so upset. This is my answer and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Its basically a what if Shawn didn't let Juliet go after she splashes the drink in his face. **_

Shawn grabbed her arm after the drink was thrown in his face. "Okay, I deserved that" he says.

"Let me go Shawn!" she snaps and he shakes his head. "No Jules, we've invested too much into this relationship to just call it quits like this" he answers.

"You lied to me Shawn! You've been lying to me for years!" Juliet snaps and Shawn nods. "You're right Jules, you caught me and I won't deny it, I'm done lying to you" he answers.

"It's too late Shawn" she hisses and tries to pull away. His grip on her wrist is too firm though. Shawn shakes his head again. "I can't let you just leave me like this Jules" he insists. "Please Jules, just come with me and listen to my story, if you still want to break up after then I won't stop you" he adds.

"I could just arrest you, you know that right?" she threatens. "I know" he answers and she sighs.

"Fine…we'll go to your Psych office and you can explain yourself" she says and he smiles.

"I knew you were a good person Jules" he says. She rolls her eyes at him and they walk outside. Their silent the trip to the office. When their seated she folds her arms and he gives a small sigh.

"Okay look, I never planned this charade" he begins. He tells her how he met Lassie by solving a crime just by watching the news. "When I first met Lassie I was just trying to earn a little cash. I've tried a lot of jobs Jules and none of them were right for me. So then I went for calling in tips on what I noticed about news reports"

"I guess Lassie…I mean Detective Lassiter…he thought you were an accomplice or something" she mused.

"You can call him Lassie Jules, he does act like a freaking dog" Shawn says and she gives him a scolding look.

"Not a good time for comedy Shawn" she says and he nods. "Okay then, yes Detective Lassiter did think I was in on it. I then decided to just pretend I was psychic and it got me off the hook"

"It also got you a fake job with the chief" Juliet mutters. "Yeah, but its not like I'm really dishonest Jules, I did solve a lot of crimes"

"By breaking and entering into homes or something?" Juliet accuses.

"I picked a few locks" Shawn admits. "But I have never really hurt anything in any case Jules" he adds. He knows that's sort of true. He never really meant to hurt anything anyway and those few itty bitty things he broke were easily fixable.

"I can't believe Gus was in on this" she mutters.

"Yeah, I forced him to help me and I think he got into it after a while" Shawn admits.

Juliet gives a small sigh. "Okay Shawn, I get why you had to pull this charade off and I'm sort of glad you still are because I like working with you…." she says and he smiles broadly.

"Good…glad that's cleared up…" he interrupts and stands. She stares at him with a hurt look and he sits back down.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't trust me Shawn" she says.

"Jules…I…I totally trust you" he stammers. "No Shawn, I can understand when we were first met and all but…we…" she says and bites her lip as a small tear falls.

"We became a couple Shawn…I thought I could trust you and I really believed in you" she says after a minute as a couple more tears fall.

Shawn kneels by her and hugs her gently. "I'm so sorry Jules" he whispers and kisses her hair. "I should have trusted you…I guess I just was so afraid of losing you…I never imagined you'd love me and then you did and…I…I just didn't want it to end" he stammers.

She pulls away and Shawn can tell his apology isn't accepted. Not right now anyway.

"I'm sorry as well Shawn but….I…I can't trust you right now" she says and stands up. Her words sting and Shawn feels like she slapped him across the cheek.

"I'm really sorry Jules" he says. She turns back to him and the sadness and pain is still in his eyes.

"I know and…I'm not really mad that you're a fake psychic…I just wish you had let me in on this secret is all" she says and walks out the door.


	2. support from Gus

_**Thanks so much Beagles! Your review is exactly my point. I think Jules is the only one who really believed in Shawn. We know Lassie knows but can't prove it and I think the Chief is skeptical but likes Shawn because he gets the job done.**_

_**Here's part two. It's a little short because I'm leaving on vacation soon and I won't be back on for a week. I hope you all enjoy though. I'm kinda sticking to show but doing their breakup my way. **_

Burton Guster sighed outside the station doors. Gus knew this day would come. Someone would find out and Shawn's little charade would end. He just wished it ended earlier. Gus knew Shawn and Juliet would click. Shawn always got a girl to fall for him because he was cute and quirky.

Gus had noticed Shawn was gone a half hour later and found him in their office. He was sitting on the couch staring off into space. Tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"Shawn? What's wrong?" Gus asked quietly and knelt in front of his very best friend in the world.

"I screwed up Gus!" Shawn snapped when he focused on his friend. He got up and got his jacket off his chair. "Juliet was cold so I gave her my jacket but I forgot these were inside the pocket" he said and showed Gus the tickets Juliet found.

"She pieced it all together" Gus murmured and Shawn nodded. "She's not even really upset I'm a fake Gus. We came back here to talk about it and she told me that she didn't really mind" he said.

"I'm sure you two will be fine then" Gus said and Shawn shakes his head. "I didn't trust her with this secret Gus and now she no longer trusts me" he says and lays down on the couch.

"Shawn…"

"Just leave me alone" he mutters and Gus gives a nod. He turns out the lights and lets Shawn cry in the dark alone.

Now Gus tracked Juliet down. She had gone back to the station to work and get her mind off Shawn.

He cleared his throat when he walked to her desk. "What do you want Mr. Guster?" Juliet asks. He cringes at the unfriendly tone.

"He loves you Jules. I've know Shawn my whole life and I have seen him fall in love a million times. I never seen him love a girl as much as he loves you though" he says.

"That's a load of crap!" Juliet hisses. She stands up and gives him an evil eye. "If Shawn really loved me he'd have come clean when we began dating! If he truly loved me he'd have trusted me to keep his secret!" she snaps.

"You're right…" Gus answers and Juliet rolls her eyes as she sits back down. "I know Shawn adores you though Juliet and I guess he was just scared that if anyone else knew he'd lose this" Gus adds.

"But you know Gus, Shawn trusts you with his life" she tells him. "I know…but…I mean…"

"Face it Gus, nothing you say is going to convince me to forgive him right now, Shawn doesn't trust me and I can't be with a man who doesn't trust me" she tells him.

"Okay then just tell me you will forgive him eventually" Gus says and Juliet shakes her head. "I won't make any promises Gus, this is between me and him and he's going to have to figure out how to make this up to me on his own or we'll never…" she says and stops talking.

She gives her own sigh. "I do love him Gus and I don't want us to end but…I…I can't do this to myself again…my father always let me down when I was a child and now Shawn is doing the same thing" she says.

"Okay but just fair warning I know Shawn and he will try and win you back" Gus tells her. He knows all he's said is true. This job was the first one Shawn didn't just quit on. He finally found his niche and he finally found a girl he truly loved. Gus decided he would help his partner and best friend keep both alive forever. It's what best friends did.


	3. Support from dad

_**Again to Beagles thanks so very much for the nice reviews. I've decided to do a chapter with someone in Shawn's life trying to help rekindle him with Juliet. This is Henry's chapter and I hope you all enjoy. **_

Four days soon passed and neither Gus nor Shawn appeared in the police department. While Carlton Lassiter enjoyed the amazing silence Juliet was starting to miss her goofball boys. It was still too hard for her to face him though.

Henry Spencer also hadn't spoken to his son in a week and finally tracked him down in his Psych office.

Shawn had camped out in his office and slept on the couch. He wore the same clothing for the past five days and barely moved from his new bed.

Henry gave a sigh as he walked over. "She found out didn't she?" he said and Shawn sat up.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you kid" Henry answered. He sat down in Shawn's chair. "I called you a few days ago and Gus answered. He told me you weren't feeling well and to leave you be for a few days" he added.

Shawn gave a nod with a small appreciative smile for his best friend. "I guess you can yell at me now" he muttered and Henry shook his head.

"I'm done trying to control your life Shawn. I just always wanted the best for you" he answered.

Shawn gave another nod. "I know and I do appreciate everything you've done for me dad…" he said and clammed up.

"Just say it Shawn" Henry said and Shawn sighed. "I just didn't want to hear how disappointed you are in me…there ya happy now?" Shawn snaps and stands up.

Henry stood as well and walked to him. "I know son" he said softly and gently gripped Shawn's shoulder. His touch was firm but with a gentle care behind it. "I still know when Burton Guster is lying to me to me Shawn and at first I was angry but then I realized why he lied to me" Henry adds.

"Why is that dad?" Shawn asks.

"That boy will do anything to protect you Shawn just like you will do anything to protect him" Henry said and Shawn smirked.

"He told me he spoke to Jules but she's still hesitant" Shawn replied.

"That's the vibe I got as well but just give her time Shawn and stop moping around here" Henry said.

"All right…" Shawn huffed then blinked at his dad. "Wait…you…you spoke to her?" he stammered.

"An hour after Gus told me to leave you alone I confronted her" Henry admitted and Shawn gasped. "You didn't yell at her right?" he asked and Henry shook his head.

"I'd never yell at that sweet girl, she probably will be my daughter in law someday" he countered.

Shawn gave another small gasp. "No…please don't fill my head with false hope pop…" he said.

Henry tightened his grip on Shawn. "I'm not son" he promised. "Tell me exactly what the two of you said" Shawn pleaded and he nodded.

They sat on the couch and Henry told his son everything.


	4. support from dad part 2

_**Hi psycho's! Okay so I figured I'd start typing out these stories before the summer begins in about two weeks. Then all the tourists come to town and that's when I finally get to work a lot of hours. **_

_**Here is part two of support from dad. I love Henry and how even though you see he's hard ass on Shawn its because he really loves his boy. Its like he knew everything he taught him would be useful and just didn't want Shawn to ever be in a situation without any knowledge how to get himself out. **_

"Hello Juliet"

His voice shook her as she was enjoying the silence in the room. She was the only one in the room now and was trying to catch up on paperwork.

She was actually relieved to find a distraction but when she saw who it was the relief sank.

"What do you need Henry?" she asks.

He doesn't answer for a moment. Instead he folds his arms and studies her before sighing.

"I knew this would happen" he mutters.

"What are you talking about Henry?" Juliet asks sitting back. Henry gives her a small smirk. "I may have retired from my duty as a cop Juliet but I will always have the instinct" he tells her.

"So you know then that Shawn and I broke up?" she asks. Henry looks surprised for a second but it vanishes quickly.

"No, but I'm not surprised" he answers. He goes and grabs a chair and sits next to Juliet.

"You don't know that we broke up but you know that I found out about your son's stupid secret?" Juliet asks.

Henry gives a small shrug. "Like I said, I have good instinct Juliet. Shawn hasn't called me in a week so I finally called Gus. He told me Shawn is sick and I should leave him alone a few days. When my son gets sick, he doesn't hide, he actually goes to me and moans that I need to care for him as he is too weak to help himself" Henry answers.

Juliet gives a very small chuckle and smile at that.

"You miss him don't you?" Henry asks. The smile quickly vanishes and Juliet shrugs.

"I don't know. I just found out everything he's ever told me is a lie…" she says and Henry holds up a hand.

"Now wait a second there Juliet" he says cutting her off. "Do you really think Shawn lied about loving you?" he asks.

Juliet gives another shrug and Henry sighs shaking his head. "Juliet, I know my boy" he says and she nods. "He doesn't hide when he is sick because he loves the attention. He only hides when he cries because that is the one thing he never wants anyone to see" he adds.

"He doesn't have to cry over me, I am sure he can find another girl" Juliet murmurs and Henry shakes his head.

"Shawn flirts with women and he'll go on dates but you're the first girl I ever seen him get attached too" Henry says.

Juliet huffs at that. "Yeah right, like he wasn't crazy about Abigail" she mutters and Henry is amused at the jealousy in her voice.

Henry gives her a small nod. "I just told you Shawn flirts and goes on dates Juliet" he says with a smirk. "Yes, Shawn did really like Abigail but I still think he likes you the most" he adds.

"Why? What makes me special?" Juliet asks. Henry gives her another shocked look but this one lasts a little longer.

"Did you really just ask that?" he asks a minute later when he finds his voice.

"Henry…"

"No, I am serious Juliet!" Henry snaps. "Do you have any idea what Shawn has been through in his life? His mother and I split when he was a boy and it killed him to watch her leave. After Yin kidnapped Abigail she left him as well. I certainly haven't been a grand father to him and Gus just puts up with his crap. You're the only one who hasn't let Shawn down" Henry adds.

"So what are you saying Henry? I should just forgive Shawn for deceiving me because he's been through a lot in his life?" Juliet asks.

Henry opens his mouth and Juliet stands and slams her palms on the desk. "I been through crap too Henry! I have a father who is a con artist who let me down so much as a child that I can't trust him now" she adds.

"I know" Henry murmurs. "Shawn told me you put him in the pound, he only comes to me when he wants to whine or he needs help" Henry adds.

"I told him not to get involved"

Henry shakes his head. "No, you didn't, you didn't tell Shawn anything till after Shawn finds him. He told me he honestly thought it was like his relationship with me. Before this Psych business Shawn and I barely spoke to each other. He told me that he was actually happy we were getting back a relationship and wanted the same for you" Henry says.

Juliet is stunned into silence now and sits back down. "I guess that makes sense" she murmurs. She then gives a small smirk. "When it all ended, he called me to the office and we stood outside for a moment. He gave me a beautiful necklace with my name and told me he was so sorry and I kissed him then hugged him and forgave him because I knew his heart was in the right place" she says.

"That hasn't changed Juliet. Shawn only lied about being a psychic but the kid is a pretty good detective. I am a little proud of how he used all the skills I taught him as a boy" Henry answers.

"Is that how he solved the cases?" Juliet asks. Henry gives a little nod. "He also has an eidetic memory he inherited from his mom. That and the fact the kid is very observant probably helped out a lot. The kid probably just saw information around the town and remembered it then he reports to you so you and Carlton can make the arrest" Henry says.

Juliet gives a nod in reply. "That makes sense" she murmurs. Henry reaches out and gently takes her hand.

"I didn't come here to try and force you into anything Juliet. But Shawn is my boy and I will always protect him and so I thought I'd help you see why he had to do what he did" Henry says.

"Why not just apply for a job then? Thinking back to all the cases, if what you say is true, Shawn could have just been on the force and made the arrests himself" Juliet asks.

Henry gives a smirk at that. "Yeah, I didn't actually give Shawn a choice about his training Juliet" he says and she nods with her own smirk.

"Psych was his way of being a cop without being a cop" she says and he nods.

"He knows I hate psychics, I told him that first day and that I was against his ridiculous charade"

"Yet you still helped him all these years" she mused.

"He's my son. Do you think Gus was impressed by his charade? Shawn is the only who was ever excited starting this business" Henry answers.

"He was pretty silly when it started. As time went on though Shawn wasn't as crazy though" Juliet says.

"I really think he wanted to end it after you started dating him. His fear of losing people is what held him back. Hell, I can only imagine what the kid went through after I got shot" Henry says.

Juliet nods. "I was terrified for him. He broke into Jerry's house and trashed it, Gus told me later he was terrified about how angry Shawn looked" Juliet says.

Henry gives a nod. "I bet you're the one who killed Jerry" he muses and she nods.

"Shawn pulled Jerry's gun on him but I'm the one who the bullet into the man who shot you. I do love Shawn and I don't want anything to happen to him" she says.

"Does that mean…." Henry starts and she shakes her head. "No, I mean, I do love him Henry but…"

"You need more time…" Henry finishes and she nods. "Just promise me you won't forget what I said Juliet. I know love isn't the issue here so if trust is then just find a way to prove you can trust him" he says.

She gives a nod and he bids her goodnight and leaves.

"Wow, thanks dad" Shawn murmurs when Henry finishes the story. "I told you this would all blow in your face" Henry answers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Shawn murmurs.

"I'll let you 'rest' now" Henry says with air quotes on rest and Shawn chuckles lightly.

"Think she'll forgive me?" he asks and Henry nods. "Just be prepared for whatever test she's planning" he warns and Shawn nods.

He settles onto the couch again and closes his eyes. Henry leaves and turns out the light to let the kid sleep. He hoped Juliet wouldn't do what he thought she would do.


	5. Shawn's in trouble again

The next day Shawn changed his clothes and showered at his father's place which surprised Henry.

"What are you doing Shawn?" he asked. It reminded Shawn on his childhood and he knew he still can't lie to his dad.

"I'm going to get her back dad" he said.

"How? She's mad that you lied to her for seven years Shawn" Henry reminded him. His son gave him a small shrug.

"Then its time to drop the charade dad" he said and Henry's eyes widened a little.

"Kid…"

"I know dad…I also know I don't want to lose her. Not Jules. It was hard watching Abigail walk away from me but…Juliet…she's…she's my soul mate dad" Shawn stammered.

"Kid…"

"Stop calling me a kid dad. I'm a grown man and I'm finally going to do something good with my life" Shawn answers and leaves.

Henry listens as the motorcycle speeds off. He thinks about chasing him but doesn't. He can't keep bailing his son out of everything he decides and sits down to eat breakfast.

Shawn walks into the precinct but doesn't see Juliet or Lassiter. He gets their whereabouts from Buzz and goes to the crime scene.

"I know you're still mad at me but you don't have to worry anymore Juliet" he whispers to her when he gets close.

"What are you talking about Shawn?" she asks.

"I'm turning myself in Jules. Maybe if I stop my act you'll forgive me and we can start over" he whispers back as he pulls her out of Lassiter's ear shot.

She grabs his arm. "Are you insane? You're going to get into big trouble and we'll never be able to work with you again!" she hisses.

"I have to Jules…I…" Shawn says and stops. "No, you don't have to do anything Shawn. You just always act like you do" Juliet responds with a huff.

Shawn then notices the crime scene of the destroyed car and dead woman laying inside it. He analyzes everything and gasps.

"Damn…we got to move Jules" he whispers. She glances to him with an annoyed look. "Why?"

"Because…" Shawn starts but then the engine explodes. With no time to get to safety Shawn covers Juliet and takes the full force of the blast.


	6. Wise words from Carlton Lassiter

_**Hi all, sorry for long wait but half a year is pretty good for me. I have ADD so I have a tangent to start a story but never finish it. I am trying to correct that this year by least getting most of the 200 stories written completed. **_

_**Well I tried counting and I think I have like around sixty to do which isn't that bad LOL**_

_**Here's part six and Lassie is now more involved. **_

Carlton Lassiter found himself feeling lucky. He had been at least seven feet from the car when it exploded. He had been following and analyzing a set of footprints, when the explosion had him on the ground covering his head.

When he shakily stood up his first thoughts were of his partner Juliet O'Hara.

"O'Hara!" he called out with concern in his voice. He didn't get a response so he quickly moved to where he last saw her.

She was beginning to groan when he got there. Shawn was still unconscious since he took a big part of the blast. He had a huge gash on the side of his head sticking up so his cheek was covered in blood.

Carlton gently lifted Shawn off her and cradled him just as gently. He kept Shawn in one arm and used his other hand to help Juliet sit up.

"He saved my life" she murmured.

"That's Spencer for you, idiot never thinks about the consequences" he muttered back.

That got her to give him a small smile. "I think you've grown to like and admire him partner" she teased.

"And I think you hit your head when you fell O'Hara, you should be checked over by a doctor as well" he retorts.

"He's not even awake Carlton, why can't you ever admit it?" she responds.

"Because it wouldn't be the truth O'Hara! I can admit I've grown to tolerate him a bit but he's still a pain in the butt who causes trouble"

"He's not a hooligan Carlton, he's our friend and he's saved countless lives…including yours" she says.

"Whatever…" he snaps. "Just lie back down and rest O'Hara, your idiot friend may have taken the blast but you're the one who hit the ground with him on top of you" he adds.

Juliet complies only because her head is hurting. She makes a makeshift pillow with her jacket and lays down.

"I knew you hit your head" he says with a small smirk as he watches her stand rub her temples a little.

"No, you just sometimes give me a headache partner" she mutters and he only smirks again.

"Sure O'Hara, whatever you say" he teases. He then stands up and takes Shawn's limp body with him.

"Don't move Juliet, I'm going to put Shawn in my car and then I'll come back and help you" he orders.

She nods and doesn't remark on the first name basis. Carlton Lassiter wasn't an easy man to work with but somehow she made it work. She knew Carlton wasn't a mushy feeling kind of man but he did show his love in different ways. Like, only calling his friends their first name when he was concerned about them.

So Juliet waited patiently for him to return. She wasn't that surprised when she felt her body being lifted. She didn't even open her eyes as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"This is Shawn Spencer we're talking about right?" Carlton asks and she chuckles lightly before opening her eyes.

"Yeah..." she answers.

"Then he'll live and you two will live happily ever after" he comments and she rolls her eyes at his grimace.

"I'm not too sure about the happily ever after partner, Shawn lied to me about something big and I'm finding it hard to forgive him"

"No you're not" he answers and she gapes at him.

"Please Juliet, I know you love him as much as he loves you. I know he's a crock and he knows it too but he does this act so he can always be with you" he answers.

"After all this time would you still run him in?"

Carlton gives a small shrug. "I bet he'd get out of it anyway" he says and it makes her chuckle a little.


End file.
